Super Ninja Twister
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot: The Rangers challenge themselves to a game of Super Ninja Twister. Guys vs. Girls. Tori, Kira and Kaylee on one team, with Conner as the spinner, and Blake, Dustin and Shane on the other, with Ronny as the spinner. What could go wrong?


**A/N:** A fun little oneshot after the few darker ones I wrote. I seem to be in that kinda mood, so more might come up.

The pranks mentioned in this oneshot actually have a set of oneshots behind them. If you're interested, leave me a comment and let me know.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. I only own Kaylee, and this version thingy of Twister. The actual game is not mine. And this idea came to me when I was talking with one of my best friends. She came up with it, and we figured the rest out together.

* * *

"Okay, so guys vs. girls. And I'm totally the spinner for the girls!" Conner smirked, pulling out the spinner from the twister box as the other people in the group set up the large mat on the floor. Because it was a ninja style twister game, it was a little more complex that the regular six circles, four color game kids loved to play. This one had five colors (Blue, yellow, red, green and orange), with each color possessing five circles, but the mat was a lot larger, and the circles were a lot more spread out, making it harder for the players to reach over to their targeted circle.

The game was supposed to support a maximum of four adults (or eight kids), but the Rangers weren't adults... mentally. Most of them were somewhere in between adulthood and childhood, therefore, six Rangers were going to be on the mat, with two spinning the little needle of doom.

"And why should you spin for the girls?" Ronny asked.

"Because, my fiancée is on that team, so I should control her fate."

"Whatever, let's just get started," Kira groaned, standing on a yellow circle. Dustin stood opposite of her, on a yellow circle. Blake stood beside Dustin, on the blue circle, while Tori stood beside Kira on the blue circle. Shane was standing on a red circle, and Kaylee had claimed the green circle.

"Okay, ladies first, so I spin," Conner smirked, before realising what he had just said. "I mean... ladies team."

"Just go, Connie," Kaylee giggled.

"Alright, Kaylee's the youngest girl, so, left foot, green," Conner smiled.

"Any green?" Kaylee asked. Conner nodded. Kaylee looked down at her circle and smiled. She lifted her right foot up, leaving her left foot on green, as was required.

"Pathetic," Ronny laughed, spinning her wheel. "Blake, right arm, orange."

Blake looked at the mat, and noticed the closest orange circle was two spots away. He stepped around Dustin, keeping off the mat, before putting his hand down on the orange circle.

Conner stole the spinner back and turned to his wife.

"Right hand green," he told her. Kira laughed and walked over beside Kaylee. She took the circle above her friend and smiled.

"Hello," she greeted Kaylee, kneeling down to touch her circle.

"Hey, welcome to my home," Kaylee smirked.

"Dustin, right foot yellow," Ronny called. Dustin lifted his left foot up and smiled. He was in position.

-----Super-Ninja-Twister-----

After close to half an hour the game had seriously started living up to its name. All six Rangers on the mat were intertwined either with themselves, or another player.

"Blake, right arm, green!" Ronny called, forcing Blake to move his right arm from blue, which was on one side of the mat, to green, which was on the opposite side. Blake groaned and reached over, ignoring the pull in his back. When his hand touched the green circle, Kaylee stomped on him.

"MINE!" she claimed, stomping down again.

"She's cheating!" Blake whined, looking up at the two spinners. Ronny merely laughed, but Conner glared at the green Ranger.

"Kayl..."

"I'll stop," Kaylee whined, leaving Blake alone, for the time being.

"Alright, this game is about to get interesting," Kira smiled.

"Kira, right cheek, red!" Conner called. Kira leaned her head back to look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Right cheek," Conner explained, tapping her cheek with his hand. "Red."

Kira growled, cursing her luck before stretching her neck and placing her cheek on the red circle. Fortunately, both her hands were on the orange, so the stretch was only one circle away.

"Shane, right ass cheek yellow!" Ronny laughed. Shane moved his butt so he could place his ass on the yellow circle.

"DUDE! That's my foot!" Dustin yelled, kicking up before Shane's butt squished his foot.

"Bro, I can't go anywhere else! My right foot is on red, and my other is on blue! There's only so many yellows I can reach."

"Fine, but this never leaves the mat," Dustin groaned.

-----Super-Ninja-Twister-----

A few hours later, Ranger powers were in play. The first game had ended not too long after cheeks were introduced into the game, when Tori decided to flood the ground under the mat. Shane, Kira, Dustin and Blake had all fallen into the water, leaving Kaylee and Tori to float on the water, with the mat still under them.

"Hey, Kira, I'm Jesus!" Kaylee had laughed when Kira's head surfaced.

The first game was won by the girls.

The second game had been won by the girls as well, when Shane tried created a strong wind to knock the girls over. Kira and Tori had held their ground, but Kaylee was smaller than both girls, and was slightly slimmer, so the wind had easily picked her up. The Green Ranger had grabbed onto the mat for dear life before flying up into the air, and had pulled the game out from under the other five players.

"Ronny! I'm still touching the mat! We win!"

The third game gave the boys their first point, when Blake had accidentally shocked Tori with his Thunder powers. The water ninja screamed and lost her balance, knocking Kaylee down with her. When Kaylee fell, her head connected with the inside of Kira's elbow, throwing the dirty blonde off balance.

Now, on the fourth and possibly the final game, powers had gone overboard.

Kira's mouth had been duct taped shut when she threatened to scream. Blake was shocking anyone who came in contact with him, other than his wife of course.

Shane used his air powers to make himself lighter, putting less weight on his limbs. The girls complained that it was cheating, but Shane argued that he was bulkier than they were, and that he was only evening up the game.

Dustin had pulled a cloning stunt, usually seen when he was the yellow Ranger. There was now five of him on the board, meaning he could use any one of his clones to reach for a new circle.

Ronny grabbed the spinner from Conner, and spun it. She hit it a little too hard and the spinner flew off its board.

"Spinner down!" Ronny yelled, jumping out of her seat to catch it. It landed on the ground, with the arrow pointing to a chair behind Blake. She laughed and picked it up.

"Blake, left foot, chair," she told him.

Blake frowned.

"Excuse me? Is that possible?"

"Now it is," Ronny laughed, pulling his leg so he was touching the chair. He winced in pain, before relaxing into the position.

Conner attached the spinner back to the board before looking at the Rangers. He couldn't help but laugh when the saw how they were all positions. Blake and Tori were twister together, and had somehow been isolated in a corner of the mat. Kira and Shane were in the middle of the mat, keeping their distance from each other. Dustin, Dustin, Dustin, Dustin and Dustin were all gathered together in a circle on the side of the mat with the green and red circles. In the middle of the circle, was little Kaylee. Everyone of her limbs had somehow ended up on red, so she was curled up on one little circle, looking like a cat sitting peacefully on a small surface.

"Kira, full ass..." Conner paused and looked out the window.

"Oh boy, Kira whined, knowing her boyfriend all too well.

"North!" Conner smirked. "Full ass, north."

"Conner, if you're trying to her a look at her ass, then you're north-west from her ass," Ronny whispered.

"Fine... Kira, full ass, facing me!" Conner said. Kira growled, lifting her ass in the air.

Dustin laughed, pretending to high-five his friend, before looking over at Kaylee and spotting a hand on her ass.

"Hey, me, get your filthy hand off my fiancée's ass!" he yelled to one of his clones. Kaylee's eyes widened as she glanced over her shoulder.

"You're not the real Dustin?" she asked. "You liar!"

Kaylee pushed the clone over, causing him to fall.

"MHHM!" Kira called under her gag as she pointed to Dustin's clone.

"She's right," Ronny laughed. "Sorry, Dustin, but you're out."

"But..."

"It's a clone," Ronny added. "It's still you."

Dustin growled, getting up off the mat and walking over to the bench set up for the losers.

"Thanks a lot, Kira," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he spoke.

"Mrr, mmrmhhm," Kira smirked.

"Alright, that means, Shane, your foot has to go over Kaylee's head to touch green," Ronny explained. Shane groaned, kicking his foot up (nearly hitting Kaylee as he did) and putting it down ont he green circle. His knee was now resting on Kaylee's shoulder.

"Well, hello there," Kaylee laughed. "You know, if you wanted to get physical, you just had to ask."

"Okay!" Shane smirked, wrapping his leg around Kaylee. She freaked out and pulled away from him, landing on her ass.

"AHA! She's out!" Shane called, pointing to the green Ranger.

"Goodbye, Kaylee," Conner laughed, waving to the girl. Kaylee growled at Shane, reaching over and pushing on his forehead with her fingers. He tipped back slightly, before losing his balance and falling as well.

"Goodbye Shane," Kaylee said, getting up and sitting beside Dustin.

"MWW" Kira yelled when she realised she had been left alone on the board with Tori and Blake. "MHUMHMMM!"

The seven rangers looked around, exchanging confused looks as they tried to decipher what their female yellow Ranger had just said.

"MHHM!" Kira added.

"Wait, I speak fluent gag," Kaylee smiled. "After you guys tied me up and left me for dead, I became fluent in muffled speak."

Dustin laughed, remembering the prank war that and had taken place after Blake had been forced to wear Kaylee's Overdrive uniform. It was a long and dirty fight, involving gags, chains, paint, hair dye and clothes (or lack thereof). Though he had been in Blue Bay for the climax of the fight, Tori had filled him in on the details.

"So, what is she saying?" Ronny asked.

"She's stuck with Tori and Blake, our resident love birds," Kaylee explained. She turned to Kira and smiled. "Right Screamer?"

Kira nodded, turning her gaze to Blake and Tori. Their faces were inches apart, and with a little push, they would have been making out.

"Uh-oh," Blake frowned, turning red as he looked away from his friends.

"What did you do?" Tori asked.

"Nothing..." Blake said softly. "Hey, can everyone else come back on the mat?"

"Why, are you trying to cover up a fart or something?" Ronny asked, waving the players back onto the mat, putting them back in their positions. Dustin, however, had lost all his clones, so he improvised his position.

"Maybe..."

"Ew!" Tori frowned, wrinkling her nose. "That's disguising."

Dustin laughed at his future sister in-law before feeling something push against his butt.

"Dustin, for the love of all things morphinominal, do not fart," Kaylee warned him. "I'm begging you to hold it in."

"Why?"

Dustin turned around and noticed Kaylee's head was right behind his butt, with her face nearly pressed up against it. He laughed and flexed his butt muscles to scare her.

"NO!" Kaylee yelled, pulling her face away as far as she could. "Don't you dare!"

"I'm kidding Kayl whale," Dustin laughed. "But I did have Mexican for lunch on the way up here."

Kaylee's eyes rolled back in her head, before she collapsed onto the floor. Dustin turned to face her and frowned.

"Oops," he said, a guilty look on his face.

"I got it!" Conner called, grabbing Kaylee's arm, just under her shoulders, and dragging her off the mat, just as Kaylee came too.

"Am I out?"

"OOPS!" Dustin yelled, turning red.

"I'm out!" Kaylee frowned, jumping up and running for the door. Dustin felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him when the others all turned to stare at him.

"Mexican is really bad for me," he explained.

"Totally fine with me, dude," Shane laughed, tapping his friend on the back as a small, wet ripping noise was heard. "I've been letting them go all game."

"Is that what I smell?" Tori asked. "I think I'm going to make like a Ronny, and run."

She untangled herself from Blake and took off for the door.

"Right behind you, babe," Blake called, following his wife.

"Dude, yours are fresh!" Dustin held his nose as he bolted from the room.

Ronny gagged slightly, before leaving the room. Conner wasn't too far behind her.

"DUDES! Does that mean I win?" Shane called, before his gaze found Kira, still on the mat. "Oh, there's you."

"MHmmmhumff MAHUMM!"

"Dude, what?"

Kira groaned, before pulling off the tape. She massaged the area where the duct tape had been stuck and stretched her jaw.

"I can't smell anything," she said, before catching a whiff of the air, seeing as the tape was no longer right under her nose. "Oh, nevermind!"

Kira quickly got up and ran for the door, slamming it shut behind her, before Shane heard it lock.

"I WIN!" he called, pumping his fists in the air.


End file.
